Fairy Tail: The Next Generation (Discontinued)
by NaluPrincess
Summary: This story about the kids of everybody's fave couples! Including nalu, gruvia, jerza, gale, elfmanxevergreen, mirajanexLaxus. Therewill be lots of new romances but the main characters will be the Dragneels (mostly) and their best friends. Rated T for Lang
1. Chapter 1

**Meet the Dragneels**

_Whirrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr_ went the treadmill as 15-year-old Nashi Dragneel worked up a good sweat doing her usual 6 am workout. She was an exercise freak and believed in being fit. Of course it was 5 am, and usually she just did some sit-ups and ab-crunches or something, not use the noisy old treadmill. Today was a special day though. Being the overachiever she was, she worked extremely hard and earned a 3-year sports scholarship to some really infamous private school while she was 14 at middle school. Fairy Tail Academy, she believed it was called. Oh and did she mention it was the first day of high school? Only _the_ most important three years of her life!

"Hyahhhhhhh…" .. yawned Natsumi, Nashi's older twin sister.

Oh yeah, did I forget to mention she had a twin sister?

"_Nashhhhhhhiiiiiiiiiiiiii," _she whined, "Turn that thing _off_, it's like, 1'o'clock in the _morning_! I won't be able to get my BEAUTY SLEEP!"

Natsumi, what a breath of sunshine. Really. Unlike Nashi, she's kinda one of those people who like to sleep 5'o'clock in the morning. Although Nashi could never figure out how she could get a decent rest with giant rollers in her hair and face-cream on her face every night. Natsumi claims its the price of beauty.

"Mimi," Nashi said (Nashi's nickname for her sister is Mimi)"You really shouldn't scream like that, everyone else is trying to sleep."

"You mean everyone else except me?! Turn, that, thing OFF!" she creamed again. This time she opened her palm and made an orange fireball flinging it annoyingly at the direction of the treadmill. Of course her head was under her pillow to block the noise so she missed. It hit one of the open cardboard boxes stacked in the corner of the room with the rest of the girls belonging's. They had just recently moved out of their old house, you see, when Fairy Tail offered Nashi a scholarship. Her parents, Natsu and Lucy, were skeptical about accepting it for reasons they did not tell their children. Nashi was over the moon, sure they lived kinda far away from the school... okay a country away... Fine! They lived a CONTINENT away! But that still didn't make a difference to her, no matter how far away Jackson, Mississippi was from Magnolia, Fiore she wanted to go. The only option open was to move away, and uproot from where their kids were born and raised back to their homeland. Certain uncertainties, still lingered in their mind so the principal, threw in free scholarships for ALL the kids until they graduated. Who in their right mind would reject that? So instead of having an actual summer break, the Dragneels spent June, July, and August preparing for the move and actually moving. It was very long and tiring but they finally did it before school was ready to open again. They only managed to do SOME of the unpacking and there were still boxes of clothes and junk and stuff all around the house, like the one Natsumi just burnt.

_Slam!_

In walked Iqgy, their adolescent younger brother and he did not look happy.

"Will you two SHUT UP!"

"_Okay, every Dragneel kid in the house awake right now is grounded for two months!'' _their dad called out.

And everyone scattered like ants.

* * *

**Later on that day, after everyone woke up got showers and were dressed, the family sat at the dinner table waiting for Lucy to wake up the youngest Dragneel sibling...**

Natsumi was wearing a sleeveless bright-blue and white patterned sleeveless halter top that showed a LITTLE bit of midriff and a black skirt that stopped mid thigh. Her outfit was adorned with sexy black heels, two silver Pandora bracelets on her right arm, a silver ring on her index finger, and a black watch on her left arm. Her pink, long, waist length hair, was in tight curls and swept to one side of her head. She was currently on her i-phone Watsapp-ing her old friends in Jackson as they too, were having a first day of high-school.

Iggy was having his first day of middle school he was wearing this: (copy and paste the entire thing in your url box then wait a minute and you'll see his outfit)

.bs/search?q=middle+school+boy+clothes&amp;rlz=1C1CAFB_enBS605BS605&amp;source=lnms&amp;tbm=isch&amp;sa=X&amp;ei=QOU7VZbgAsXfsAWz1oCgBw&amp;ved=0CAcQ_AUoAQ&amp;biw=1366&amp;bih=643#imgrc=RClJsHFGitX3CM%253A%3Bcx4jIXsSjP6m0M%3Bhttps%253A%252F% .com%252F236x%252F92%252F8f%252Fc4% %3Bhttps%253A%252F% .com%252Fwithroses%252Fbenji-is-a-middle-schooler%252F%3B236%3B355

He was 12 going on 13, had spiky hair (like his dad) that was blond (like his mom), he and Natsu were playing catch with one of Nashi's fire balls mixed with Iggy's. Speaking of Nashi, she was wearing a long white sleeved shirt with the sleeves made out of lace front. It is adorned with long black pants, a wide high fashion belt, a simple gold chain, and glossy black flats. Her shoulder-length hair was combed properly for once and wasn't in a ponytail (thanks to Mimi) and was pulled into a side ponytail with a beautiful red rose that belonged to her mother. Usually she wouldn't dress this nice so basically there was nothing nice in her closet. In the Dragneels old house, the twins lived in separate rooms, there _is_ another room for the other twin but its not ready yet. Of course, neither is the first room, but its still more habitable than the other one.

"Dad, Iggy, careful with that fireball you could burn Nashi's clothes. Or even worse, mine!"

"Oh yeah right, like how _careful_ you were this morning with that fireball," he retorted.

"Shut up! Nash? Help? _Please?"_

_"_Sorry Mi... but you _were_ pretty reckless..."

She let out an indignant groan.

"Where's mom with Luna?" she asked going back to her phone typing furiously.

* * *

**In Luna's Room**

_Creak..._

_Tip, tip, tip,..._

Inside the dark-blue bedroom walls, a 30-year-old blond woman tip-toed in her 5-year-old daughter's bedroom. A big bump under the blankets shuffled. Luna was a special kid. She was very quiet, and didn't talk to anyone but her mother. She had a strange fascination with stars and was always so distant. Lucy usually wakes her up because she cries if anybody else does it. Luna was supposed to be awake earlier but Lucy overslept. Luna loves her mom more than anybody else in the world. Sometimes Lucy would just sit there with her daughter for hours writing stories when Luna had one of her silent spells. As a baby she would cry if Natsu tried to hold him (which hurt him very much) or the twins (Iggy was too young to hold her at the time).

"_Luna..." _she whispered and nudged her daughter.

She kept her eyes closed but smiled and rolled over. Lucy, catching on to her daughter's game walked over to the other side of the bed.

"_Luna..." _she whispered again but this time started tickling her mercilessly. She burst out laughing but used all her willpower to keep her eyes shut.

"Mommy!" she managed between giggles, "I'm *hic* still, slee-hee-ping *hic*! _Hahahaha!_"

"Oh yeah? Last time I checked sleeping people didn't laugh, wriggle, and talk, in their sleep!"

"Okay, okay, I'm awake!" she screamed, and jumped intoher mother's arms.

"Oh, I see _someone's_ excited huh?"

"I don't know Mommy," she rested her head on Lucy's chest as she stroked her hair, "Today just feels... _different_."

* * *

**Natsumi's Phone Text's**

**_QueenMimi67: _**hey mamas!

**_ChealseaStarbooboo: _**Natsumi!

**_Most'Likely'Sarah: _**hey girl! wats up? How's it over at that fancy skool? Spill the beans.

**_QueenMimi67: _**Haven't reached there but feeling like a million dollars

**_QueenMimi67 shared a photo._**

_**Most'Likely'Sarah:** _that's what you're wearing on the first day of school? You'll have the boys dropping like FLIES.

_**QueenMimi67:** _thats not the point... i'm just trying to make a good first impression...

** _ChealseaStarbooboo:_** idk, did the thought ever occur to you that maybe, you're trying _too_ hard? you don't know how the boys over there are like...

**_QueenMimi67: _**Not. Helping.

_**Most'Likely'Sarah: **_Subject change. While we're on the topic of boys, remember Mike?

**_ChealseaStarbooboo: _**Oh yeah! I forgot about the Mike thing...

**_QueenMimi67:_** Mike? you mean THE Mike? As in THE Micheal? The Mike I've been crushing on since elementary?AndMike thing? what Mike thing? Is there a Mike thing you're not telling me?! If this is a joke, its not funny.

_**Most'Likely'Sarah: **_Chill girl. Thought you said you were over him?

**_ChealseaStarbooboo:_** Anyways,Remember how Mike was dating that snob graduating year?

_**Most'Likely'Sarah: **_He broke up with her during the summer.

**_QueenMimi67: _**_:O_

**_ChealseaStarbooboo: _**And he was bugging Sarah and I all summer...

_**Most'Likely'Sarah: **_Asking for YOU_._

**_QueenMimi67: _**Gee... talk about bad timing. srsly.

**_QueenMimi67: _**Anyway g2g. Moms servin breakfast, then we have to leave for school.

_**Most'Likely'Sarah: **_bye say hi to Iggy for me.

**_ChealseaStarbooboo: Ewwww_**

_**Most'Likely'Sarah: **_Whatever. and say hi to Nash and the family for me. Bye!

**_ChealseaStarbooboo: _**Bye!

**_QueenMimi67: _**I love you crazies! :)

* * *

So, did you like the story? Next chapter is the first day of school. Hope I described the personalities of the Dragneel kids well enough. Still working on Iggy... Should I make another chapter?


	2. First day of School

**First day of school**

You want to know what the worst part is of starting a new school in a new neighborhood in a new country? Its unfamiliarity. If your parents are unfamiliar with your neighborhood they insist on walking you to school. With your siblings. Holding hands.

Iggy, the smart one, smelling where the conversation at the table was headed, wolfed down his breakfast, grabbed his skateboard and dashed out of the house with some kids in the neighborhood who was headed to the middle school too. Apparently, everyone knew everyone in this town and everybody's parents grew up together so they weren't as strict on their kids as they were in Jackson (curfews, ask permission to stay at people houses, etc).

"Uh, mom, dad, you really don't have to do that..." said Nashi.

"Yeah we can take Luna..." went Mimi.

"Plus if anything happens you know we're both really strong"

"Besides all that, aren't you supposed to do _something_ today?"

"No offence guys, but like, _find a job._"

.

.

.

* * *

**Time Skip: High School Orientation**

_"Well that's something you don't see everyday."_

_"OMG, who ARE they?!"_

_"*Whistling* Hey lil mamas!"_

_"Frank I'm seeing double here."_

As the Sakura trees bloomed and blew with the wind, it decorated the courtyard with rainbow colored Sakuras as the 10th graders assembled for orientation. Most of the attention and idle gossip were centered towards the Dragneel twins. Nashi gushed under all the attention, even Mimi seemed uncomfortable, especially by the looks and whistles the boys were sending her way. Maybe her friends were right. Most everybody they met were barely worth remembering and EVERYBODY wanted to met them. Well everybody except a little clique in the corner.

There was about seven of them. Three boys, four girls, they seemed to have polar opposite personalities but appeared to be really close friends. By the way everybody treated them, from Natsumi's trained eye they were the popular kids. She took the hand of her twin and lead them through the crowd over to the group. A swift hand roughly pulled them away from their course and away from the crowd.

"Hey!" screamed Natsumi trying to wriggle her hand free from the lady's grip but the lady had a pretty strong grip.

Then, she stopped.

"Nashi and Natsumi Dragneel?"

"Umm... yes?" went Nashi.

"Come with me for your physical. My name... well I'm engaged so you can't call me by my fiance's last name yet... but I don't want you calling me by my maiden name either... you know what? You can call me Wendy."

* * *

First day of high school although it genuinely doesn't feel different since its right next door to the middle school. Same people, same problems, one year older. Of course that's what I thought until I noticed a pair of pink haired twins drawing the attention of our peers. New faces.

"Don't mind them Lavy." said one of my _'friends', _whom of which I've known since she was in diapers. I raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow. Was she really talking to me? I could honestly care less. Idiot. She's a real pain in the-

"Lav?"

I gave the blond a good glare. I can't even be bothered. She gave me a prissy huff, tossed her blond hair, and rolled her eyes at me and turned to the boys. Firstly, there's her brother Laxus Dreyar the Second. His dumb hip is only here to drop off Laura his younger sister for 10th grade. He and his friend, Storm (10th grader), were drooling over the twins. Ugh... disgusting. Then the huddled over in a corner to drool a little bit more privately...

* * *

**Natsumi's P.O.V**

Wendy was a woman in her early twenties with popping purple hair and glowing crystal emerald eyes. Truly a brides glow. Of course, what WASN'T glowing was a ring on her finger. Then the lady started asking questions.

"Where are you guys from?"

"We from Jackson." Nashi and I said. Then we looked at each other. It's a twin thing.

"Oh well, did you know I got my degree from there? Alright, let me level down with ya. You're new here so more than likely, you'll get lots of attention yes? Just don't fall for any boy who tries to talk you up ok? In particularly a blonde boy and his raven-haired friend. They'll try get in your pants real quick. "

I think my face was rivaling with the color of my hair at that point. Of course I knew about the dangers of boys. At our old school I started bumping a bit before everyone else. Including Nashi. So, mom and dad had a talk with me about the dangers of boys, and I finally learnt were babies came from... The process of creating a baby didn't appeal to me since, although I thought boys were cute, sex, and hormones and orgasms sounded nasty.

So, this topic made me uncomfortable.

"Well, ok that is all." She said ushering us out of the room.

"But wait, you didn't finish the physical!" Nash pointed out.

"Yeah, I can always do that!" Was the last thing we heard hear say before she threw them deuces and slammed the door.

* * *

**After the opening 10th grade ceremony**

The twins tried their best to look for their names on the roster, but there were just too many names. Storm stepped in between us and offered his help. After a few moments looking he found our names.

"Dragneel Nashi, and Dragneel Natsumi? You're in my class. " Nashi looked at him and me then laughed at the face I was making. I think I skipped something here...

Oh right!

After Wendy threw us out of the room, office, whatever that place was, who do we see at the door but the blonde boy and his friend.

"Hey there," blonde said in a seductive voice, "I see you've met Wendy,"

"Wendy's always trying bad mouth us." He continued.

"Don't listen to her. We're actually good guys." The other said lifting a lock of Nashi's hair and kissing it. He gave her a look and she blushed.

Of course.

Blond placed his hand on my face and was using his thumb to rub my cheek in a circular motion.

"You know if you, came with us we could show you just how good we really are..."

Ugh!

I hate players like them. I should know, our old school was crawling with them. I ripped the blonde's hand away from my face then gave him a good kick in the crotch. He crumpled to the floor in pain and the other one paled alittle when I looked at him. Then somehow, SOMEHOW, his shirt went missing. And he was still holding Nashi's hair. I walked over and grabbed the boy by his hands and flung him over to his friend. I grabbed my sister and ran away! What I didn't notice though, was when Nashi turned to look at the shirtless brother, and he looked back at her. Something twinkled in their eyes that I missed...

So now here he is again shirt on, but by himself, probably trying to make amends.

Pshh... please...

Bye Felicia.

"So Storm," Nashi said making polite conversation, "Where's your friend?"

"His name is Laxus by the way, and he's a second year (11th grader), so he's probably in his home room by now, or in Wendy's office getting an ice pack."

.

.

.

.

No one dared asked what it was for.

"So ummm," he was looking right at Nashi, "My friends are calling me over there..."

We all turned to look at the people Storm was hanging with earlier. You know, minus the blonde.

"You wanna... you wanna come with us?" He was looking right at Nashi.

Just as she opened her mouth to accept, I jumped in.

"No thank you!"

He looked kind of disappointed...

"Well, oh okay then, bye. Wait! I never got your name!"

"My name is Nashi," she stated as I dragged her away. "My name is Natsumi thanks for asking!" I interjected. Then a bell rang.

And everyone began packing up and leaving.

It was only 12:00.

WTF!

* * *

**Chapter two! As you may have noticed the majority of this chapter is Natsumi's P.O.V. Also I didnt do iggy and lunas first day of school because the story is mainly about the twins and nothing particularly interesting happened on their first day of school. Anyway, another chapter?**


	3. The Drift

**The Drift**

I pulled Nashi out of the building through the mob until we reached the gate, riding the wave of students to find a route out. After all it was a big place, the three levels (high school, jr. school, and elementary) were side by side but divided by tall cement walls. The preschool and elementary school were on the far left about 15 acres in size, the middle school was about 25 acres and the high school about 35. Each division had extra yard space for outdoor activities and sporting events, most the the classrooms in all divisions were air conditioned, and every different subject block had 20 classrooms 3-stories tall. Not to mention they weren't connected, so as you can tell it's a very big school and very easy to get lost. We held onto each others hands until we reached out of the gate.

Without so much as looking back at me she stormed off separating our hands in an angry fit. I could only look back in awe. That girl...I was only trying to help. And this is the thanks I get? Unbelievable.

**Nashi's P.O.V**

Sitting up in our room that afternoon meditating, and doing my daily yoga, I honestly don't know what possessed over me to do that to Mimi. But I really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, _really, _ wanted to hang out with Storm.

Like really.

I just don't know what it is about that boy but I want to meet him again.

And Natsumi?

I don't know what is wrong with that girl! First day of high-school at a new school and she's already beating somebody up! She acted like a jealous freak. Boys did that kind of stuff to her at our old school and she blushed, and giggled, and twirled her hair, but when an attractive male flirts with someone else? She turns all defensive.

Mimi always got the boys.

Let's be honest, I was never one to focus on boys. From preschool to the beginning of middle school, people couldn't tell the difference between us. Our hairs were straight and to the middle of our backs. We dressed alike and had the same tone of voice. We only hung out with each other.

But I guess there was always something about Natsumi that people liked more than me. In fact I can remember a day in middle school in particular when we started drifting apart...

* * *

**Flashback**

I was staying back after school to do some extra work. It's not like I had to do it I just wanted to do it. Natsumi sat in the classroom waiting on me looking miserable. She stared out the window for a long time looking at the cool kids walking out together and it looked as if Chealsea and Sarah were with them. Mimi was looking so miserable staring out of the window... I remember taking pity on her, even though I didn't want to walk home alone I decided not to be selfish.

"Mimi, you can go you know." I said.

She quickly looked back at me and denied embarrassingly. But I insisted.

She hesitated for a moment then... she grabbed all her stuff and planted a kiss on my check as she dashed out of the door.

I think this is when we first started to drift apart.

She stopped hanging out with me gradually and gradually making excuses each time I asked her for it. I still picked out our outfits and of course two of the same thing. One day when I walked out of my room to head to school, Natsumi was already gone. When I got to school people were staring at me and pointing and whispering. It was really embarrassing. Then I saw the popular crowd. I tried to avoid them so I hid in the nearest classroom to avoid further harassment.

Then I saw what all the commotion was about.

First off Mimi was hanging out with the popular crew. You know, not just coat-tailing like the rest of us were but in the front with the prominent pops, as they were complimenting her on her outfit and hair and her overall fashion sense (let's just call the popular kids pops ok? The term is not mine though) and then, two, she wasn't wearing what I picked out, in fact I don't even know _what _she had on. Everything in her closet I had in mine. After they passed by I ran to the nearest bathroom and looked at my reflection in the mirror as tears ran down my face. I looked at the the pink shirt and overalls our aunt had bought us. Not our actual aunt, but a woman who's such good friends with our parents we call her auntie. I looked like an idiot that entire day. When I got home I cried in my mother's arms. I was so embarrassed the entire day. When I told her what had happened she said she was afraid something like this was going to happen. That Mimi was separating from me and expressing her individuality. She said that maybe I should do the same.

So since Mimi was getting so much attention for breaking out, I did too. I cut my hair. That got people talking but not in the way I intended. People started to compare me to Mimi, by saying who's prettier and all that. And according to the majority of the student body, Mimi was prettier and I was smarter. Then Mimi started bumping (breasts were coming in), and boys started flirting with her. Even Micheal, a boy I liked a long time, who claimed he didn't have a crush on Mimi couldn't stop staring. I wasn't a loner in junior high, I had friends, but I didn't feel comfortable at that school. So I worked my buttons off to get into a different high school than Mimi and the students from that school.

My plan worked, except I had to bring Mimi with me.

So now, here we are, a boy is giving me attention and she is getting upset.

That's why I'm mad at her.

* * *

**Did you guys like this chapter? :-) Tell me what you think k? . Bye-bye**


	4. New girls and Magic Books

**Nashi has PINK hair. ㈳2**

* * *

That afternoon when all six Dragneels gathered around the dinner table to eat microwaved hot pockets since the the stove and oven Lucy ordered hadn't arrived yet, the family discussed their days.

Natsu went first going on about how he had time to catch up with his roots and relish in his hometown or something like that. Momma Dragneel talked about how she basically did the same thing as Natsu but she was looking for jobs for both of them. Iggy went on and on about skateboards and the boys in the neighborhood and how they were so friendly and helpful. Mimi told the tale of budding popularity and large schools being careful not to talk about Wendy or the boys. Nashi just smiled and agreed with what Nashi had to flinched at the icy signals her sister sent her way. Luna was last. She went on about how she knew all her numbers and alphabet before anyone else and she got a gold star because she and another girl answered all the questions correctly they got to sit in a special area called the throne and wore little crowns. Then at snack time the girl shared her cookies with Luna and they talked about how easy the work was. At this rate they were ready for 5th grade work, maybe even more. Then they walked out of the gates and home together. Dragneels shared looks with each other, each had a knowing look in their eyes. It was Lucy who spoke out.

"Honey, is there any special name you have for this girl?"

"Oh yeah, her name's Abigail. " Luna snapped.

More exchanged glances.

"No sweetie, you've made a new friend. That girl is your friend now."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"...Well... I suppose she is."

* * *

**Day Two of School**

The Dragneel twins buzzed back in the school gates to face the second day of school head on. Properly attired in their school uniform which consisted of a white shirt, tan skirt and tie school shoes and socks. Determined not let the other ruin her day, they scanned the auditorium until they found the roster once again with their names and homeroom numbers. Luckily for them there were prefects crawling around the place so one of them lead the duo to homeroom.

First off, their were only five people tops in homeroom. Seriously. The same crew they saw yesterday. Natsumi was a estatic. They gave her looks and started whispering to each other. Nashi felt bad for her sister but didn't pity her long enough before she noticed Storm and her heart did a summersault in her throat. What is it about him that gets her so excited? Right before judgement was carried Storm gestured for them both to come over to their side of the room. He got a good glare from the blonde girl. Nashi couldn't help but wonder if she was his girlfriend. He got up halfway on their way to the group and sat them down a bit farther away.

The classroom was air conditioned and the a/c was on when they got inside. It looked like a regular old class, nothing to go to town about really. There were about fifteen or so desks, a teachers desk and a computer at the back. On the walls were posters for motivational and education purposes. Stuff that said "Ask questions" and " Keep trying!"

You'd think 10th graders would be too old for this type of thing, but nope anything is fair game as long as there's a saving discount.

"Hey ladies!" said Storm, "You know just before I take you out over to the guys please remember that they really are good people but just judge unfairly okay? I know you guys are cool, sure as hell earned my respect," He gestured towards Mimi.

"Umm, no."

Nashi giggled, he looked at her and gave her a cheesy smile to which she blushed. Natsumi rolled her eyes.

While they conversated, Storm's friends sat at the table watched him intently hold a conversation with the new girls making them laugh and giggle. Of course Laura was fuming.

"You know guys, we don't need him. Or the new girls. Hmmph."

Lavender merely rolled her eyes. Laura honestly, sincerely pisses her off. Then to Laura and everyone else's suprised she got up and walked to them leaving Laura them behind.

As Storm and the twins were talking they noticed a short girl with wavy, _long_ midnight coloured (black) hair, accentuated with red tips (the ends were red). No exaggeration, this girls hair was to her knees. And it was only in a high side pony tail. Along with her hair she wore black leather, fingerless gloves with spikes on the knuckles.

She looked at the trio and smiled then held out her hand as a friendly gesture. Storm turned pale.

"Hi there," Nash greeted shaking the girl's outstretched hand. Mimi followed suit.

"What's wrong Storm?" she whispered.

"My friend Lavender has come to kill me. She got up, walked over here, smiled, talked, and shook somebody's hand without ripping it off. This _has _to be the apocalypse."

Before Lavender could reply or rip his head off. In walked the homeroom teacher. It was a woman with brown hair in a bun. She wore a blue power suit and glasses. She also seemed to be in a hurry.

"Morning class, my name is Mrs. Edgar sorry I'm late, I'm your new home room teacher. Now I need a Jared Fernandez, Lavender Redfox and a Nashi Dragneel."

The class froze.

_Are we in trouble? _They wondered.

Nevertheless they followed Ms. Edgar though the school, up and down corridors, past a garden, down the stairs to a vacant examination room. They seated, separated, and were given a thick examination booklet. An announcement ran through the loud speakers. It sounded like an old man. The twins met him yesterday at the opening ceremony. He's the principal. The announcement was:

_"Good morning students of Fairy Tail Academy. I hope that yesterday's assembly made you all feel welcomed once again. Thank God for waking us up this morning and bringing all of us here safely to learn and socialize with each other once more. At this time all students should be in their home rooms again** all students should have reported to homeroom. **Teachers, take register of your home room students, once you have finished send your registers to the office. After this all students are to take out a book and read. Today is time for Silent Sustained Reading. Thank you, that is all."_

* * *

Through the rest of the day after the test, the twins followed around Storm and his friends. They didn't seem to have a problem with it, except Laura and her soft spoken cousin Elffie. But of course Elfie was Laura's biggest fan and practically her underling. Lunch time, instead of going to the vendors for lunch, they bent into an abandoned block to the class where the twins were first introduced to school nurse... kinda. Laura turned around, in a voice as cold as ice, and snobby as anything said, "Ummm, this is a private area for us only. So ummm. Yeah..." She looked at the twins like a pair of deformed insects. "My great-grandfather is the principal of this school okay foreigners? You could get sent back to whatever hole you crawled out of."

"Bitch don't talk to me like-"

"Hey, hey now!" Wendy interrupted a raging Mimi mid-rant. It's a good thing she came when she did too, because Mimi' s fist were already smoking. Mimi had a bad temper and she knew that if she revealed her dragon slaying powers she would get in trouble. Wendy slammed the door open holding two large boxes and she was obviously struggling. Jared and Storm relieved her from them.

"Now," she said fixing her clothes, "Nashi, Natsumi have my babies been treating you well? You know what, don't answer that. Now YOU GUYS!"

Fixing her attention now back to her 'babies' who shivered in response.

They say don't look directly in the eyes of Medusa or you'll turn to stone they say. Well don't look directly into the eyes of Wendy right now, or you'll poop pebbles. Gesturing at the boxes, Wendy instructed all of them, -with the exception of the twins- to start posting up flyers in the boxes the boys were holding. As all of them, one by one, took a couple of papers from either of the boxes, Laura and Mimi shared dangerous looked. Wendy stepped in between them and gave Laura a big roll of tape.

When they were all gone, Wendy instructed the twins to follow her to the room. When they walked inside their eyes almost popped out their heads. It looked completely different than from when they saw it yesterday.

It was cozy and warm, with the polished wood on the walls and unlit fireplace. On the top of that was the mother of all giant flat screen TVs. There was a long curved, comfy, leather couch in front of it. Behind this area was an island kitchen setting, with granite counters and leather barstool seats. There were drinking glasses hanging upside-down above the serving area. There was a stove in the middle (duh), a big fridge on the left and a sink with a washing area on the other side. Next to the island kitchen setting, was a simple dinner table and chairs for coming together to eat every once in awhile. And the room was air conditioned too.

While the twins took in sheer coolness of Wendy's work quarters, she went into her storage room and took out a big, dusty book.

"So ladies, " she said putting them out of their trance, "Do you like this place?"

"Uh hell yeah!"

"Very much so, yes ma'am."

"Good because you guys get to come here anytime you'd like."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kyaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" The twins shared a collective scream, hugging onto each other tight, jumping up and down and smiling.

"Okay seriously, it's not that big of a deal."

"Why are you being so nice to us?" Nashi asked, ignoring Wendy's previous statement. She sighed. I guess she knew this question was coming.

"I'm not quite sure how to, how to, explain this properly... here." She handed Nashi the book. "This will tell you everything you need to know and more."

"How is this book, supposed to tell us why you're so nice to us... And them!"

"It's a magic book. That's how it works. I was friends with your parents. With their parents too."

"Yeah they were born here. Don't you want to know more about your parents? Their childhood? You aren't the least bit curious? "

They paused for a minute then Nashi nodded her head.

"Good now take this book home, and for god's sake, don't let anyone see it. It has sensitive information on the most powerful mages in fairy tail."

"Ok.. wait, did you say mages? As in magic?!"

"Yes and trust me I know everything about you both."

* * *

**Another one! BTW Nashi has pink hair. ㈴2**


	5. Me and Her Against the World

**Laura's P.O.V**

The gang and I walked around school hanging up stupid posters. Advertisements for the chess club, scholastic decathlon, sports teams, the band, etc. Thank God the majority of the student population were outside for lunch. I wouldn't want to be caught dead, doing something as lame as this. Then like bees drawing towards the honey, the nerd squad started flocking around the chess club and science club posters getting right out of they little boxers. Wait a minute...

NEEEERRRRRDDSSSSSS!

Probably hacked the schools gate that was supposed to keep us locked out for lunch.

But why?

Did they _smell,_ we were hanging up posters?

Doesn't matter they just can't see my face.

Let me just slip in behind Elfie and Storm over here...

God knows you can't hide behind Lavy...

And then...

"Hey!" A big, strong, voice called out, "What are you still doing in here?!"

It was Laxus, thank GOD.

"Get out for lunch before I come for ya!"

Okay, now he's starting to sound like a granny...

They ran like ants in different directions but eventually left through the same exit.

Chums.

He spotted all of us and ran over, at this time I noticed something pretty interesting in my box.

It was a full page designed paper, advertising for tryouts for our schools majorette dance team.

Let me explain. At FTA, majorette dance is really big here. Our team, the Fairy Tail Dancerettes, have won numerous trophies beating schools from in the area and out of town. All the most beautiful, sassy, girls tried out, and once you're apart of the squad, everybody from 12th grade downwards, give you the unofficial title as "Queens of the School". Every high school girl in school seem to try out every year, and all the 1st through 9th graders can't wait to come here and inherit the title. If_ I_ were to make tryouts, not only would I be the great granddaughter of the principal, I'd be the queen of the School! I will go down in history as the most popular, and prettiest girl in school. Of course after I secured _my _position then I would try to make sure my girls were all set. Especially Lav and Elfie. Those two need all the help they can get.

"Guys, come look at this!" I called. They put their boxes and tape down and came over. There were only like twenty posters and they all said:

Fairy Tail Dancerettes Stand Battle Tryouts

Audition period: September 7th - 18th

1st Stage

Come to the West Brooker's Magnolia Gymnasium on Saturday 6th September 2015, at 10:00am. Bring this authentic, stamped and designed tryout poster for access. Each poster is numbered. There are only nine(9) positions open. There are twenty (20) posters. Not all who audition will be garunteed a spot. Once you arrive look for Mrs. V. Donaldson (coach) for further details.

This is copy number: (4)

My friends and I read for a good minute or so then Lavy looked in the box for the rest of the fliers. Sure enough...

Then immediately the boys lost interest.

"Okay, big whoop. A bunch of girls shaking their hips for a trophy." Storm said.

"Yeah I don't get what the big deal is with girls and this team. And I've been here a year before you guys. You wear frilly outfits and smack talk each other in front of an audience... but you know actually. .." Laxus added.

"Oh shutup pervs! "

"Can you blame them? They're guys" Jared piped up.

Ugh. Boys.

"But seriously ladies," I turned back to my girls, "We need to take advantage that we're the first persons who have seen this and strategize now so we can-"

"Count me out." Lavy cut me off.

I stared hard into that girls head hoping to burn a hole through her skull with my eyes.

And in my mind, I did. :-)

"Lavy think about this. This could make us the overlords of the school. If you thought people respected us now imagine what it would be like after we make the squad."

"Don't care. Also, get your head out of the_ fucking clouds! _This is majorette dance, not dictatorship."

Those were the last words I heard her say before she and the boys turned the corner down the stairs to post more flyers. My box and roll of tape was still sitting there. How inconsiderate of them.

"Elfie are you auditioning?"

"Are you auditioning Laura?"

I nodded.

"Then I guess I'm auditioning." She said turning the page of her book.

I worry about that girl sometimes. Elfie used to be the smartest kid in school, smarter than Lavy and Jared. Not to mention she skipped a grade. She's supposed to be in 9th grade right now, and she's a year younger than all of us. Her magic ability is transformation magic like mine, in which she inherited from Uncle Elfman, she also had her mother's ability to turn people into stone. What she didn't know was her mother used fairy magic, and when she did find that out, the kid became obsessed with turning into a fairy. I would remember long nights where she wanted me to help her sharpen her transformation magic to turn into a fairy. I would get fustrated and go to sleep where she would stay up all night working on it. Everytime, she would look like some variation of a beast with wings. Every time, she would in the mirror with self hatred and try again.

She would do this every night, for months at a time without fail.

This was a dark period in time for the Strauss family. Elfie's grades were suffering because she was always sleeping in class. Her self-esteem suffered harshly. She told me all she sees when she looks in the mirror was a beast, and she could never be beautiful unless she was a fairy like her mom. Then she started this 'tally system' where she would slice herself on her arm every night she failed.

She got A LOT of new cuts.

She was in and out of the hospital a lot as her parents found out she developed MDD (Magic Deficiency Disease), a disease that only affects wizards, where when all of their magic is used up, and they use up all of their second origin, and don't let it restore, their magic will then start coming from cells, and start using nutrients in the body to provide magic. "The tank", as the doctors called it, where magic nervy is stored, starts to shrivel up and get smaller every overuse. If done too much times, both her tanks may get small enough to the point where they don't exist anymore and she won't be a mage. What's even worse, is that every overuse absorbs white blood cells which makes the immune system weaker and she was frail and became more vulnerable to even the simplest of things. One of the ten great wizards saints caught this disease and was striped of his title. He died shortly after that.

She also was mentally sick too. She started to neglect her studies she engorged herself in myths, stories, tall tales, so-called "facts" and everything fairy. As she she started avoiding her friends and turning them away, she began talking to herself saying they were fairies. A psychiatrist had to visit her three times a week while in the hospital.

Things were really bad.

I realized I had to do something.

I didn't want to see my cousin die.

So I talked to her...

After a long process she got better. Unfortunately her MDD damage progressed to much and she barely has a tank. Technically she's still classified as a mage but under doctors orders she's never allowed to do magic again.

I saved her life.

I keep her sane.

She says when she's around me she feels humane...

So for three years I've been keeping her sane...

Making sure she's healthy and sterilized so she doesn't go ill again...

The rest of the world thought something was wrong with our relationship...

Even the new girls...

They don't know a thing...

* * *

**BTW guys, I'm trying out this new thing where I won't update unless I get 5 reviews on this chapter. I mean, I really wanna hear your thoughts, so even if I have the next chapter finished, I will for five reviews on this one kay?**

***prays someone will share their thoughts on the story...***


	6. Geniuses

Laura devised a plan to make sure that neither of the twins had a chance in hell to join the battle squad. Honestly, Laura didn't know which one she didn't like the most. The one who thinks she's all that or the one who's trying to steal her boyfriend. Well, not her boyfriend at the moment. She and Storm kind of have this on again, off again, thing going on. Storm says he still likes her, they date, then she dumps him when he starts to affect her 'reputation'. First she was a little worried that he may stop liking her after a while, but he's proved her wrong many a time. But right now, he's falling for the lesser of the new girl twins. She would deal with him later...

The next day, classes were actually classes, but really it just a whole lot of review, and the annual 'see-what-you-remember test'. Nashi hung out with Storm and her sister for the majority of their classes. For technical option (fancy way to say magic class) they were all split up, Lavy, Jared and Nashi ending up in the same class. Their tech dealt with things like script magic, and how to make runes, it was called "Defensive Magic" and their teacher was a man whose name was . Nashi remembered seeing his name some where in the book she read the night before. So far she read about the beginning of Fairy Tail, how it was a guild for mages first, and history on the masters. Also she dozed off reading the childhood and background of a woman named Mira Jane Strauss. She knew that she was orphaned chased out of their village (who still lives in a village?), she has siblings, Yada Yada yada, Mr. Justine had a crush on her but it didn't go anywhere. At the moment Nash did read alot, but it barely made a blessed_ dent_ on how much she still had to read. She only wished there was a way she could read more faster...

_Focus! _ Nashi mentally scolded herself. Mr. Justine had just been called to the front office for something important so that left the three of them in the room together. An academic silence consumed the atmosphere in the room for Lavy and Jared really haven't interacted with her much since she spends all her time with Storm, Lavy shook her hand that one time, and they all took the test together. By the way, what was that test all about anyways? And then...

_Ding!_

The three of them simultaneously found something to talk about...

And they did. When Mr. Justine came back, he returned with an envelope all stacked with three tests and their results, meanwhile...

Natsumi rolled her eyes and groaned in pure annoyance having been put in the same class as Storm. They both, oddly enough, chose the 'Healing Magic' course, but considering their magic capabilities however it isn't completely unlikely for them to learn learn healing magic, but one would think their interest would be sharpening their attack magic.

Or perhaps Natsumi signed up for the healing course to get away from Storm, and he decided to follow her just for giggles.

"Seriously Natsumi," Storm said "If your face screws up anymore, I think I'm gonna throw up."

"..."

"Seriously is that smoke coming out of your ears? Tsk, tsk, tsk. Smokey the bear would not not approve."

_So this is it,_ she thought, _this is what insanity must feel like. To be honest, I never thought it'd end like this..._

"Helloooo~ earth to idiot I repeat, EARTH TO IDIOT."

She snapped.

_...For him._

"I'm gonna murder you!"

"Ha ha catch me if you can!"

* * *

There was complete and utter silence in the room. Mostly for Nashi's sake. Mr. Justine had just came inside and told them the results of their _I.Q _test. Their _I.Q TEST._

_"So technically by state, and by law," she remembered Jared asking, "We're technically classified as geniuses?"_

_"Yes sir. Now you talk amongst yourselves some more I'll be right back."_

She couldn't help the smile that crept up on her face.

Wait till she had the chance to rub it in Mimi's face.

For the other two, it came as no surprise to them of their level of intellect that they were geniuses. They always got the highest grades. Like a brainiac trio. Lavy, Jared and... Elfie. But now the only shock they had was the new girl the upbeat, tomboyish, new girl was a genius. And now their competion.

_Bam bop bop bam bop bop baley bop bop bam _

_Bam bop bop bam bop bop baley bop bop bam_

_"No!" _Lavy shouted in disbelief. Nashi sinisterly nodded her head yes, as the music began pouring from her phone.

S-U-N Hi

IQ higher than you

3, 4 out the door

5, 6 I got tricks

Tricks tricks tricks

Then Nashi stood on her desk and started singing and grooving along to the song.

You think you're cool but that's irrelevant

You wanna show me something be intelligent

I'm always way way way ahead of it

Lavy and Jared were both collectively cursing like drunken sailors But Nashi was getting her groove on. Lavy, completely acting out of character according to Jared, couldn't help but be infected by Nashi's sparatic outburst. Honestly what could she say? She really liked the song. So... She sang along.

I can't help the way my Momma made me,

Learning makes me stronger,

It just takes you so much,

longer

Didn't study for a second

Just took it and passed it,

All without my glasses

How I'm Made!

While Lavy and Nashi stood on top of the desks, singing and dancing like natural bafoons, Jared stood there pale on the verge of a mental breakdown. Lavy, not scowling, Lavy, singing and dancing and acting silly. It was a bit much. While the had fun, he then proceeded to sit in a child's position in the corner, his thumb to his mouth, trying to coax himself back to reality.

How I'm made!

Straight A's but you never know it

Top marks but I don't show it

My grades, oh yeah, I own it

At this time Mr. Justine had just walked back inside his classroom to find two of his students screaming like banshees and the other one rocking in the corner talking to himself like a psycho. _Maybe I should come back later..._

* * *

It was peaceful. Laura finally had a steady head on after she deviated her plan. She really outdid herself this time. She was glad she was such a genius. It was simple really. Yet oh, so, tactical. Two tryout sheets were reserved for her and Elfie of course. Then Laura would give seven to her best friends who she knew was physically capable of making tryouts. Then, Elfie would give the other eleven to some losers in places like the chess club etc. Geeks who wouldn't be able to make it. Obviously the twins hung out with her friends, and as long as they stayed antisocial, there was no conceivable way they would stumble across one. Even if they did, it would probably be too late.

Elfie...

Her little cousin lay on the big couch fast asleep peacefully with a book on her face. She stared tenderly at her gentle figure, happy her little sunshine was serene. Elfie didn't use magic, so her tech was replaced with study period. Laura, of course going with her. The blonde wiped the sweat from her forehead. The soup was going to be ready soon. She had always cooked when Wendy wasn't around because her mother was quite skilled at it and she learned a few things from her.

It was just her and her cousin. Peaceful, as she said earlier.

* * *

_DINNNNNNGGGGGGGG!_

_There is a God, and he's working it out for me, he really was._ Sweaty, and a bit disheveled, Natsumi fixed her clothes and her hair before walking out the classroom. She stared at Storm doing the same. They had gotten into a heated argument and then they began to brawl. Most of the other students cried it was highly inappropriate. But hey, if he had the balls to provoke her, then he should have the balls to back it up. Just saying. But he didn't just sit there and take it. He was a fighter, and the result was them in a big ball of dust shouting and moving around the sides of the room. Then she used her secret dragon Slayer technique: Flaming kick to the crotch. Boy had he keeled over, in a supersonic screech and tears in his eyes. Priceless. She felt victorious but all the wind was knocked out her sail as the teacher announced they both had detention. Now while they were fixing their clothes their eyes made contact, his eyes smirk and smug, her eyes blazing and hot.

_You got detention didn't ya genius? _

_Shutup you droopy-eyed bastard, it's not as if you didn't get it too!_

_You're pretty when you're mad._

_You wanna go again?! Plenty more in my knee where that came from._

* * *

**_Author's Note: _**So hey another chapter. Sorry it took so long. Just so you know I am flirting with the idea of Storm ending up with Nashi. .. or Natsumi... eh, maybe... nevermind. But if you want Storm with a specific twin please tell me. :) also reviews and critiques help me :)


	7. TGIF

**A/N: **So sorry I took so long to update. I was working on another story idea that popped into my head. This chapter might be kind of mediocre since I rushed to get this to you. Sorry in advance! You guys are so gonna hate me after this chapter.

* * *

**T.G.I.F**

"Friday," I said, "Friday at last."

It's been a long tiring first week of school, to say the least. I've been hit on, watched my sister beat someone up, made new friends, possibly a new enemy, considering, found the coolest nurse ever, got a new magic book, been declared a genius by the state, and now I have a crush.

I can't help it. He's so kind to me, not to mention he's goofy, and well... good-looking.

I still don't know if he has a girlfriend or not though. Although, by the looks of it I don't think so.

But what if he already has his eyes set on someone? I don't think my heart could take it.

What am I saying?! It's only a crush, infatuation I just met the guy.

Although, I don't think I've blushed so much over a boy, even Micheal.

Mimi, yes, you can keep him.

I think today, will be a good day.

* * *

"Mary, that's not how to do that equation. First you divide the variable by the divisor over pì. Here let me show you."

A group of friends sat at their usual table discussing science and mathematics. There were five friends. Four girls and a boy. The chubby girl, Mary, was struggling with a few questions. Everyone ate and worked in content silence, concentrating, thinking, but at the same time enjoying each others company.

Mary placed her hand in her frizzy, blonde mane. Working with Fred was eating away at her.

"You know what guys, I for one think we have the scholastic decathlon team in the bag. No brainer, we are the smartest kids in school." Sarah Lee stated, fixing the glasses on her face. Her short black shiny hair swishing, as she looked at her friends in affirmation.

Boy, if only she knew how untrue she was.

Freddy snorted into his inhaler watching in satisfaction as Mary finally got it right.

"Guys, stop beating around the bush. We already know that with our intelligence we can out class any rocket scientists, or brain surgent."

Nods on the table all around.

"But apparently, everyone doesn't seem to think so." Cucumber, as her friends so affectionately call her, reached into her bag and took out a red audition paper. She waved the offending article in her hand with disgust. Stand Battle Tryouts.

Her friends dug into their bags and each pulled out a similar flyer.

Cucumber snorted, "This is an insult to our intelligence. As if we would ever be interested in this."

Once again they nodded in approval.

"The idiots even gave one to me," Freddy ranted, " And I'm a _guy."_

Sarah Lee looked at Freddy with hearts in her eyes.

"Oh Freddy Sama! You are the most_ masculine_ guy, I've ever met. They are clearly idiots. Right Kendall?"

Suddenly everyone turned to their Sarah's 'best friend' for her response.

She blushed. She didn't know what to say.

"U-umm... why are the flyers... ummm... you know... so bad? Wouldn't it be nice to do something different, umm, every, once in a while?"

They all turned their heads in disbelief, jaws slack. She shrunk into her book, fixing her red big glasses, in embarrassment.

"Kendall! Are you saying you agree with their moronic gags, or perhaps their superficial beliefs?!" Cucumber shouted.

"Do you agree with girls moving their bodies in such a way, gyrating to overly sensualized music when they should be expanding their mental capacities?" Sarah chimed in, in disapproval.

She shied away at the harshness of their voices, but her resolve stayed strong. "Why can't we do something different for once? It could be _fun_."

They all stared at each other, tensions running high.

"Well then," Freddy said getting up, "Maybe you should go and have fun by yourself." He slammed his paper in the space in front of her. He grabbed all of his stuff, and left the table. Cucumber, Mary, and Sarah Lee followed suit. Hesitantly, Sarah lee left Kendall. But she had to go, they were her friends, and she really liked Freddy.

Kendall looked on as her friends left her at the table. Everyone in the cafeteria was staring. She couldn't take it anymore, her eyes wavered in weakness. She covered her face in shame. Now she had five flyers and no friends.

_Me and big mouth._

When in reality she was as silent as a mouse.

* * *

''Wow! I didn't know Fairy Tail had a football team!'' Nashi mused, looking at a paper with some of the sports teams.

''Yeah, well, similar to how the dance team is popular for the girls, well football is the thing for the guys."

"Wait what dance team?" Mimi asked, but the pinkette was ignored.

Nashi gave an ear- splitting grin. Storm's heart stopped. ''Storm you know I'll be looking forward to seeing you out on the field." She winked deviously at him. He blushed.

Mimi rolled her eyes. ''Can you two take this somewhere else?''

Nashi felt the heat pooling in her face. Storm smirked in triumph.

''Jealous much?''

''Please, jealous of what?'' she asked as she started to walk away. They just left arts and construction and on the way ran into a gym teacher who gave Nashi a flyer. They were headed to Wendy's room, but Mimi couldn't take much more of the lovebirds so she took a detour.

What she met she totally wasn't prepared for.

There was a girl on the floor in the hall, leading to the cafeteria room bawling her eyes out. On instinct, she rushed over in concern.

This girl was very pretty. Brown, almond-shaped eyes, thick long eyelashes that fluttered as she opened her eyes. She had a heart shaped faced and plump lips. Her hair was braided in two, and it reached the middle her back with red ribbons on the ends that matched her thick, red glasses.

She looked up. Quickly, she wiped her tears and looked up at the girl crouching down by her.

Natsumi Dragneel.

There are all sorts of rumors and gossip surrounding this girl, lots of the girls already despised her because a lot of the boys are majorly crushing on her. People say shes a spoiled little daddy's girl, she has a snobby attitude, shes somehow related to Laura Dreyar, of all people,etc. Her friends despised her and the pops. Well, her old friends at least.

Kendall's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

Usually, the pops would go to the guidance counselor's office to skip class and eat lunch. Another reason the student body despised them. The favoritism wasn't even subtle anymore.

So why was she here? A pop here in the regular old cafeteria. Wasn't she supposed to be in private quarters eating gourmet food or something?

"Are you okay?!"

"Umm..."

"What am I saying? Of course you aren't, come with me."

Mouth agape, she followed the pinkette with her stuff to Wendy's office.

* * *

Okay so best day ever, not really. But its so typical of my sister to be so spontaneous and random. She comes rushing in the hang-out room, just when Storm had something _important _to tell me. For all I know, it could've changed my life!

But of course I could just be over thinking things.

But he kept looking over at Jared, who was by Lavy (as usual), that's another thing.

Wherever Lavy was, Jared wasn't too far away. He was like a taller, older, brooding, shadow. But of course, _she_ didn't seem to mind. It made me wonder if they're really just friends...

But nevermind that! Storm kept looking at me, then at Jared, nervous and blushing.

Okay Elfie, was taking another nap on the long leather, U-shaped couch, where Storm and I were. Lavy was reading a book on the stools by the island kitchen counter, half-listening to Laura as she was in the centre of the kitchen cooking something delicious. She kept sending me these subtle glares. Jared was simply sitting on the stool next to Lavy watching her in content, and glancing at Storm.

Oh my goodness, he's _adorable_ when he's embarrased.

Then his face got as serious as a heart attack.

My heart went dead for a second, then it kicked into maximum overdrive.

He grabbed my hands, and concentrated on my eyes. I officially had a fever.

His hands were cold, but I absolutely loved the feeling of his grip on my wrists. It left goosebumps all over my body.

Just as he was about to open his mouth, _bam,_ in walked the twin sister from hell.

And she was bringing, correction, dragging, some poor girl with her.

Immediately, Storm's full attention turned to her.

"Hey, Pinky! Who's the fresh blood?" The girl quivered at Storm's version of humor.

I think I died a little on the inside. It's almost as if, there was no romantic tension in the room a minute ago.

Maybe it was just me.

"Hey, don't scare her like that, popsicle crotch! I'm trying to help this girl!"

I got up and left the room, making sure to slam the door behind me.

I guess, now that I think about, I acted a bit irrationally. After all Elfie was still sleeping.

* * *

"Oh, so this is the dance team Storm was yakking on about. Wait, your friends dumped you because of _this_?" Mimi growled in anger. "That is absolutely ridiculous!"

Kendall sniffed a bit, but didn't respond. Natsumi looked on at the girl in pity. She handed her the box of Kleenex and she blew her nose. She wiped her eyes again and put on all her glasses. She sat on the floor, her knees hugging her chest with a sad look on her face.

After a minute she finally looked at the pinkette and stood up. He head and clutching her bag to her chest, she spoke in a sweet, soft voice.

"Thank you... Natsumi-San for helping me. I am very grateful." Mimi blushed at the sound of her voice.

"You can keep the flyers if you want... as a thank you."

Mimi's eyes widened.

"...Ummm, Mimi-san?" Kendall asked afraid she had said something wrong.

Mimi exploded.

"_GYAAHHH!"_

Kendall screeched as Mimi crushed her in a motherly hug.

"YOU ARE SO CUTE!" She shouted, "Don't worry Kendall, if those jerks don't take you back, then I'll be your friend! No wait, I'll be your _BEST FRIEND! OMG, you're just so cute! Can you be my daughter?!"_

They both heard snickering outside the bathroom. Well, not really, only Mimi's super sensitive dragon ears seemed to up the sound, and she didn't really seem to happy about hearing Storm's voice either.

_"This is too funny, I knew that there was something wrong with Pinky in there but who knew that she was a homo?"_

**"I AM NOT A HOMO! AND DON'T YOU DARE DRAG SWEET LIL OL' KENDALL IN THIS OR I WILL MASH YOU DOWN PRETTY BOY."**

Right after that she came out of the wash room and the two began to fight. In a big ball of dust, punching, kicking and shouting insults at each other, all around the room.

Everyone watched, Wether in amusement, or terror, or not at all. Their resident bookworm let out an exasperated sigh, and for the first time that afternoon ripped her eyes away from the book, closed it and walked over to the brawling couple.

Effortlessly, she found their heads, ending the fight as they looked at her in confusion. Then she rammed their foreheads together. As Mimi looked up to give her a good glare while massaging her head she saw the demonic aura eminating from the bookworm.

_"Now both of you listen to me, and listen to me carefully. I do not EVER want to see this type of fighting between you two again. Do I make myself absolutely clear?"_

"Yes ma'am!" Storm shouted in fear. Mimi pride herself in not fearing anyone, but right now she seemed pretty freaking terrified.

_"Mimi?" _

Natsumi nodded her head. "Yes ma'am. Crystal."

* * *

"Hey twinny. What's with the sad face?"

Nashi looked up to see a familiar blunnette. She immediately turned her head away with nose in in the air.

He cursed under his breath and with such a force pulled her from the ground outside the Wendy's room and began to run. Simply running for dear life. At that moment the bell rang for afternoon registration. Coincidences, coincidences, everywhere.

On their way to wherever it was Storm was taking them, they bumped into Laxus, whom they both haven't seen in a while. There was a big goofy grin on his face and he talked all mushy and lovey-dovey.

"_Why **hello** there bestest, friend in the WORLD. Boy am I ever glad to see you. And Helloooo pretty twinny."_

Nashi scowled,_ why was everyone calling her that?_

"Look Laxus now isn't the time! We'll talk about Tamia later okay?"

And he ran off. Finally he stopped in the little alley between the public girls and boys bathrooms.

After a few minutes of catching their breaths the teenage genius turned accusingly at the ice make wizard.

"Why am I here! What are you _doing_ to me Storm!"

"Hey now, listen, listen!"

Nashi began to clutch the sides of her head, and slid down the paint peeled wall with a pained expression on her face.

"No! Just go back to _Natsumi, _because I know you like her!"

It was out of pure fustrated and anger. She wasn't thinking and yelled out on impulse what was weighing on her heart.

Storm stood there with the biggest look of shock on his face. He knew she was upset, but the words that spilled from her mouth made him want to bend over and choke on pure laughter. Him and Natsumi? Never thought he'd live to see the day.

But on another note, this was serious.

"Nashi," Storm cupped his chin with her fingers. Neither of them could seem to look away.

"Please hear me out okay. I don't like Natsumi. In fact I kinda hate her guts."

The pinkette chuckled.

"But you're really cool, and pretty, and smart..."

Her heart throbbed.

"A-and, sometimes I feel weird when I'm around you... and Natsumi can't do that to me. No go ever can do that to me. You are so absolutely special and... I think I like you Nashi."

Could five words turn your whole world upside down? Yes, they can. Thankfully, she was saved from having to respond, when a teacher walked by and saw them.

Not the best hiding place Storm.

She caught them both, and gave them both detention.

* * *

Late that afternoon, Natsumi, Nashi, and Storm reported to the music room for afternoon detention. They were met by Laxus, Lavy, and Jared.

"Well what are you guys doing here?!"

"Well, I'm here for detention," Laxus said, "Those two are just cutting class."

"You guys are_ ducking?" _Nashi asked suprised

"Well you know," Lavy said blushing but trying to play it off, "Those classes were stupid _anyways, _and you know, we thought, you know, you might have liked some _company, you know?"_

"Awww, Lav that's so sweet. Well since we're all here, why don't we have a little fun?"

* * *

**A/N:** Please review!


	8. The Auditions Part 1

**A/N: **Hey lovelies, so here's another chapter. I am **UBER **sorry how ridiculously long this took to update, but I was working on a special Christmas chapter for you guys, but New Years came before I could finish. *sigh* Maybe next year. Oh yeah and spdaking of which **MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEARS YOU GUYS! XD ** I wish you all a prosperous new years and hope you got everything you wanted for Christmas. I truly love you all, kisses, MWUAH!

* * *

**_The Auditions Part 1_**

_Hair, check. _

_Dance shoes, check._

_Cellphone, check._

_Support..._

_"Ummm, excuse me shorty."_ A group of blonde, excited juniors shoved past the bookworm, on their way to the gym entrance. Lavy stumbled backwards and landed on the seat of her brand new booty shorts.

"_Why you, blonde haired, ponytail, lip gloss addicted, skimpy skirt wearing hoes!_ Boy I oughta... if I weren't doing my friend a favor, I'd-"

"_Lavy..." _Her best friend said in a warning tone. Lavy looked up at her and gave her an annoyed growl.

"Why are we here anyways Nashi?"

"Oh Lavy, for the millionth time, Mimi wanted me to go to try outs with her, but I didn't want to go alone so I invited my best friend to come with me." Nashi grinning ear to ear now, patted a blushing Lavy on her head. The female fighter snorted embarrassingly.

"Whatever."

Natsumi was completely shocked by Lavy's sudden 360 degree personality change. While she watched her sister tease the girl, she decided to throw a jab at her while she could, to ease her own nervousness but remembered that this was her support, Lavy and Nashi. And she didn't want to run the risk of either of them leaving.

"You're so cute Lav."

"Yeah, yeah," Lavy said removing Nashi's hand, "Just stop patting my hair, it took the two of you half an hour together just to put it in a bun."

"Hey now, give us a break Kicki Minaj, you threw a tantrum every time one of us combed through your hair!" Mimi cried.

"Oi! I thought we agreed not to speak of that." She whispered the last part as the trio reached the front of the line to the girl handing out laminated cards with numbers on them.

As each of them got a number pinned to their shirt, they stepped inside to look in awe at the scenery.

Tryouts for the Dancerettes had actually become much more public than Coach D originally anticipated. Maybe, girls were showing their friends fliers as they received them, or decided to spread the news on social media, but regardless, there were about 100+ high school, Fairy Tail girls, lined outside the gym for tryouts. Even though about 85% of them didn't have the flier, the coach decided to let them all in, considering the trouble they went through to get there, and in fear of a riot of parents if she sent all these girls home.

"This place is pretty big," Nashi awed.

"Yeah," Lavy stood between the awestruck twins, "This is where our town hosts all our major sporting events. The gang and I are usually coming here for basketball games and such."

"Over here, auditioners. Parents and spectators, on the bleachers, all right yall, move it!" Yelled a teenage girl directing the trio to the floor where they met a bunch of other numbered girls for auditions. Some of which were African American. She was African American herself, with wavy waist length black hair, with the tips dyed purple, she had a thick body build, not fat, you could still distinguish her figure, she was just thick. She had an attractive face with accentuated eyelashes, full lips, but not to full, an adorable button nose, and while she guided students and parents through the gym, she had an expression that simply said _'unbothered'._

As the trio was guided to the area, anointed for auditions, Lavy noticed familiar silver tresses on the spectators benches.

_"Mira jane?"_

But the brunette was brought out of her thoughts as an African American, middle aged woman, with a clipboard stood in front of the high schoolers.

"Good morning Fairy Tail High School students."

The students applauded themselves.

"And good morning parents. Thank you all so much for coming. Firstly, I would like to introduce myself. My name is Mrs Donaldson, but as my dancers affectionately say..."

She turned to look behind her, with a smirk on her face at a group of African American teenage girls, in majorette uniform leaning against the wall, all giggling and blushing embarrassingly. Then they all shouted.

_"It's Miss D to you!"_

Miss D let out a chuckle and turned back to her audience.

_"Hey get on with it already." _Somebody whispered behind the trio. Mimi turned around to the owner of the voice in anger only to be shocked to see a head of blonde hair in a ponytail surrounding by a group of other blonde's and one sleeping brunette.

"Laura!"

Laura looked at the pinkette as if she was staring at disease driven rodent. Lavy turned around with a raised eyebrow. She wasn't too suprised to see the blonde.

"Hey, Lav. So you don't want to come when your lifelong friend invites you to tryouts, but yet you decide to show up when _they _ask you to come? I see where your loyalty lies now. Little fake-"

_"Shhh!" _Nashi chastised.

"Anyway, back to you all." Coach said.

She snatched a red flyer from off of her clipboard.

"I am sure this flyer said that there were only NINE positions available, and that only the twenty people with these papers, see me waving this thing, can audition."

She tilted her reading glasses to the ball of her nose and glared down every single person in the gym. The room was deadly silent, any stray chatter, and murmuring came to a complete stop. Even the dancers leaning on the wall squirmed in awkwardness at the pure irritation being displayed from their coach.

Mimi awed.

This woman means business, she thought.

"That means more than 90% of yall ain't supposed to be here! Does anybody ever read the _DOG GONE IT PAPER!"_

The coach had a full on rampage about the overcrowding of students at the audition, and how much more money she has to pay the gym owner because of it. Then she calmed herself down to explain that it was her captains who talked her into letting them all stay and audition. She explained to everyone one that the captain is the leader of the dance team. The face of the girls. Captains are chosen by one's leadership skills, dance ability, passion, and dedication. She then went on about whoever made the dance how it should be every Dancerettes dream, to one day become captain. Finally she introduced her captains. There were two of them.

The first one, head captain, was a girl named Kayla. The trio recognized her immediately as the girl who was directing them into the gym earlier.

The second one was bright African American, sort of yellow, almost, she seemed a bit below the average height for her age due to well developed leg and thigh muscles and well developed curves. She had sort of round, normal shaped face, with pink lips, breathtakingly beautiful eyes and sort of a big nose and a warm welcoming smile.

"This is Tamia Francois-"

Before the coach could get the sentence out properly two familiar looking bozos in the corner of the gym, one blond, the other with dark blue hair.

"Yeah Tamia! Whoo! You go girlfriend!" Laxus shouted.

"Whoo! You go Tamia!" Shouted Storm.

Oh no.

#$%&amp;!"

He caught a glimpse of her vibrant pink hair and a mischievous smile appeared on his face.

Oh no.

Not today Storm.

She ran, quick as a snake over to where Storm and Laxus were. Sure enough as soon as she got to them, and they started talking the boys began to poke fun at the poor girl who was already going over the edge. She got flustered and began to start blushing like crazy. Their former mischievous gazes contorted into ones of contentment and amusement, but above all happiness.

"Hey," said Mimi, "Wipe those smug expressions off your ugly faces."

Laxus gave her a look.

"What?"

He shook his head.

"You're like a tomato," he went, grabbing her cheeks. It made her embarrassed that he would do it in front of all these people and dots of tears appeared in the corners of her eyes. "Always blushing so easily, now I see why Storm likes you so much."

Now both Storm and Natsumi looked like tomatoes.

"Now wait a minute!" Storm started, "Don't go putting words in my mouth!"

"Oh? But weren't you going on and on to me and Jared the other day, about how sexy Natsumi looked when you got her all riled up and angry? But this, " he patted her cheeks, "this is even better."

"Ewwww," Natsumi took his hands from her face, "Look guys I have an audition to do, just please don't mess this up for me, its really important."

"Next! Number... 206! 206!"

"That's Nash! Kay guys gotta go, BYE!"

Nashi Dragneel strutted onto the floor with a lot of confidence. The music started. Staring at the judges bravely, she began to dance.


	9. The Auditions Pt 2

**The Auditions, Part two**

* * *

Nashi slowly walked away from the stage. She felt so pleased with herself. For once she was doing something cool in her life. Something that everyone in her life labeled as a "Mimi thing" and she didn't second guess herself or worry about what others thought, or if Mimi did it better. Because this go round, she had something Mimi could never take away from her.

Self-confidence.

"Dragneel that was amazing!" Her tiny best friend jumped into her arms giving her a crushing hug. "You absolutely rocked that girl!"

Gushing and giggling simoutaneasly she patted Lavy's head and gave her thanks. Two seconds later over came Laxus, Storm and Mimi and the 15 year old pounced on top of her sister. Losing her balance, Nashi tumbled to the floor with her sister and Lavy.

"OMG! That was so totally _fabulous! _Nashi, you are _so _gonna make this team!"

Nashi wheezed out her thanks. The two of them were alot heavier than they looked.

The three of them slowly began getting up. Laxus jr helping up Mimi and Lavy and her crush held out his hand as a gesture to help her up. She felt her blood surging through her body, she could hear her heart beat loud and clear in her head, and for some reason she couldn't stop herself from smiling like an idiot. Curse you, roller coaster syndrome. As she got up, her mind drew a blank.

_Say something Nashi! _

But _Mavis, _didn't he look perfect standing there smiling at her wiping the sweat off his brow?

A picture of beauty.

"Nashi did you hear me?

"Huh, what?"

She hadn't noticed when everyone else had left and looking over Storm's shoulder, she could see Lavy pushing away a reluctant Laxus and a nosey Mimi. She silently thanked God for having such an awesome best friend.

"I said you did great. I loved watching you dance. _Although... _I could have probably done better. I mean c'mon, give me an outfit and some poms poms or something and I'll be unstoppable."

The two laughed at his little joke. She loved that he had such a good sense of humor.

"Whatever goofball." She playfully nudged his shoulder. "I can still dance circles around you in my sleep."

He closed the distance, his forehead on hers.

"How about you dance for me on the field?"

She blinked. _"What?" _Then she opened her mouth in realization. _"Oh, you're gonna try out for..."_

He nodded in affirmation before she could finish. In a sort of spur of the moment decision, she leaped in his arms.

"Yay!" She squealed in delight, while Storm a bit surprised bit still open to the gesture, spun her around.

When they finally stopped Storm and Nashi looked at each other and blushed, realizing the embarrassing position in which they landed in. Neither of them seemed to be able to look the other in the eye. Storm's arms rested comfortably around Nashi's small, firm waist, whilst the young Dragneel's delicate hands placed comfortably on his broad shoulders.

The moment was perfect. The atmosphere was perfect. The mood was perfect.

It was the right time for Nashi to tell him. Ever since his little "confession" (if you would even call it that) the pinkette had been dying for a chance to tell him how he made her feel, and then maybe, just maybe they would-

"Storm!"

They both jumped and cried out in surprise. They both separated.

"Um, hey Laura..." He said it kind of awkwardly.

She tried jumping into his arms but Storm contained her at the wrists.

"So did you come to watch me dance? Wait, why am I asking, of course you did, you're so sweet!~"

Nashi rolled her eyes. She saw Elfie appear out of nowhere and she hailed her to which the girl silently waved back.

Storm noted the steam coming out of Nashi's ears and the angry look on her face and laughing nervously he made an attempt to shoo Laura away. But before she decided enough was enough, giving a side glance at Nashi she gave Storm the biggest kiss on the cheek.

His mouth dropped open. The trio who was watching them from afar, their mouths dropped open. Then all eyes turned to Nashi, who looked just about ready to rip someone's head off. Laura turned around fully giving her a sly smirk and skipped off claiming it was her turn.

Heat rushed to her face and anger at them both flooded her body like a tsunami. Damn dragon slayer magic. She couldn't afford to get to angry, her father and mother always warned her about the consequences if she got too angry with her type of magic. So Nashi ran away, claiming she had to use the bathroom. Storm panicked.

Not again.

Meanwhile, Lavy, Mimi and Laxus, who were all watching from afar didn't know what to say.

"Alright that's it, let me at this bitch!" Mimi said

"Oi, watch it!" She turned to Lavy. "That's still my childhood friend you're talking about."

"And my sister too." Laxus chimed.

Mimi turned and gave them both incredulous looks.

You have got to be kidding me.

"Yeah well, Nashi is my sister." She could pull the family card too. "And if you're only help and support her if it means not troubling one of your own. _Then stay away from us." _She looked objectively at Lavy, who in turn looked at the ground. She ran after her sister.

Why did things have to turn out like this?

Meanwhile, while preparing herself to be the next girl to audition, Laura smirked at the perfect storm she had just created.

Hmmph. Perfect Storm.

Sure, the blonde did not account for the pink haired Dipsy twins to make an unwanted visit at her auditions, but being the cunning girl she was, she decided to stir a little trouble. Now definitely, with all this going on, Mimi wouldn't be able to concentrate and do well on her auditions. Because, in all honesty she knew, the judges knew, and everyone else in the room knew, that Nashi did terrible.

She had this cheesy smile on her face the whole time, her movements were stiff and anyone could tell she was nervous. Laura almost took pity on the girl, when her friends rushed over after she was done, showering her with fake praise and pity compliments. She let out a little snicker when she saw the unimpressed looks on the judges faces when she finished and they were taking score.

Now it was her turn to audition, the judges called her up.

Strutting on the dance floor Laura took center stage.

* * *

"Nash?"

"..."

"Nash are you alright?"

Nashi emerged from the bathroom stall, cheeks red, breathing heavily and steam coming from her ears.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just kind of overreacted a bit. _Mavis, was there really steam coming out of my ears?"_

Her sister handed her a hand towel and giggled.

"Yep."

"_Ugh..."_

"Aww, don't feel bad Nash, that sort of thing happens to me all the time. You calm now? Come on let's go."

* * *

"Thank you, Miss Dreyar. Next up will be... Elfina Strauss!"

The room was filled with mandatory applause as Elfie took the stage. As she stood, her eyes scanned the crowd and widened with fear. She ran up to the judges table.

"Okay, Miss Strauss will not be auditioning today, so next up..."

Laura's eyes popped out of their sockets. _"What!?"_

The blonde ran up to her brunette cousin. "Elfie what happened back there?"

The small girl raised her head up and moved her curtain of bangs to the side, to reveal frail eyes, and a crying face.

_"I'm sorry Laura... I was just...SO scared... I didn't mean to let you down."_

The blonde sighed and put her hand behind her head. "I'm sorry too Elfie. Come on, let's go to my mom."

* * *

Nashi and Mimi had joined up with Storm and Laxus and Lavy once again.

"Storm..."

"Nashi..."

They looked into the others eyes.

_"I'm sorry."_

Lavy whistled.

"Come on kiddies that's our cue to leave again."

The pair watched silently as Lavy once again dragged their friends away.

"Look Nashi, I'm sorry for not pushing Laura away faster. I _do not _see her as anything more than a friend."

"I'm sorry too Storm. I over reacted to a small peck on the cheek. I guess I shouldn't be so insecure."

An eyebrow raised mischeviously on Storm's face.

"Would you say that you were jealous?"

The pinkette gasped as her cheeks turned cherry red.

_"What?!"_

The boy gave out a hardy laugh.

Meanwhile in the corner, Lavy and Laxus were doing some apologizing themselves.

"We're sorry for not coming over to help. Not too sure what got into us..."

The pinkette chuckled.

"It's okay, just don't let it happen again."

_"Okay thank you... coming up next is a Miss... Lavy Redfox? Is a Miss Redfox in the house?"_

The words didn't register to the miniscule genius at first, but when it did...

"Holy shit, we gotta go!"

Leaving Laxus behind in the dust, Lavy grabbed Mimi by the hand as the two of them ran along the sidelines to get to the front before the judges forfeited Lavy.

"I'm here! I'm here!"

"Okay, go center stage."

The music started playing and Lavy jumped on in. She surprised everyone and their mommas.

Technically, she didn't do any of the regular moves one is expected to do to tryout for the team, but Lavy was killing it with the acrobat moves. She was tumbling, and doing handstands and backflips. She did a front walk over, then a split jump afterwards she did an overly stretched leg hold and finally did a scorpion. She did at least three types of ariels, a leg turn, and a couple sloppy pirouettes.

Who knew this short girl, with iron running through her veins was so flexible and limber?

She was like little MacKenzie from Dance Moms. (Don't kill me)

She finished the routine, and alot of people went crazy cheering for her.

Nashi ran up to her and hugged her, giving her the biggest congratulations. Laxus merely patted her on the head and Storm could not stop gushing. Mimi couldn't say anything out of sheer nervousness, because she realized she was up next!

"Okay, can we please have Natsumi Dragneel come to the stage, then we're done."

Nashi turned to look at her twin, who was pale in the face and frozen to the floor.

_"Again, can Natsumi Dragneel..."_

_Oh no._

"Mi? Natsumi, you have to get out there!"

The girl said nothing, but looked at her twin as if she were about to cry.

"_Hello, _anybody in there? _You hoo." _Lavy said, then she started clipping her fingers in her face.

"What's wrong with her?" Laxus asked.

"Sometimes, Mi gets anxiety attacks. She just gets so nervous and works herself up!"

"Is that why you were so firm, in insisting we came here just cause Mimi asked?"

Nashi nodded at her best friend.

They were about to close out auditions.

Storm, getting annoyed by it all, took the frozen pinkette, threw her over his shoulder, and carried her over to the stage.

Once he rested her down, Mimi came back to.

"What do you think you're doing?!"

"Helping you coal for brains!"

_"Storm! You stupid, asshole!"_

One of the girls from the judges table, Kayla, walked over.

"Umm excuse me, are you Natsumi Dragneel?"

She answered

"Yes..."

"Okay, please stop arguing with your boyfriend and get ready to dance."

Storm grimaced his face. _"Ew..."_

But the anxiety struck Mimi once more.

"Hey! Hey! Don't put that look on your face! Mimi? Mimi! Natsumi Dragneel, look at me right now!"

She slowly turned her head to look at him.

"Can you smile for me?"

Her face still looked scared, very scared.

"Mimi, you can't give up. You've come all this way, despite everything and made it this far. You can't quit just because you're scared. All of us are only here because of _you ."_

She wiped the tears that have already fallen from her eyes and looked at him. _"Really?"_

He helped wipe some of the tears from her eyes.

"Yeah. You're very important to us Mimi. Even though, me and Lavy may not show it, you're our friend. We came to support you."

She looked in the distance at all her friends who were looking back at her smiling. Especially Nashi.

"Thanks Storm..."

She leaned forward and they hugged each other.

"No prob. Just don't go thinking I like you as a person. You're still a major bitch."

"Right back at ya."

Whilst the pair were hugging and exchanging words, Mimi lit one of her hands ablaze, and in the midst of their 'conversation' was waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike.

He let go. "Good luck."

She striked!

"Ow! _Sonofabitch! _Is my shirt on fire?!"

Mimi let out a hardy laugh. "I feel a million times better!"

She walked center stage as Storm ran around screaming bloody Mary since his shirt was ablaze.

The music started.

And Mimi danced.

* * *

She walked away, happy, pleased with herself for overcoming her anxiety attack and straight killing it. She wasn't too surprised about what she was greeted with when she came down stage, smiles and warm hugs from everyone, but she was actually really surprised when Elfie, Laura, and some beautiful woman with silver hair, walked over and congratulated her.

"That was my mom," Laxus said , "and Elfie's aunt."

The twins turned to each other and Nashi hugged her sister again. "If only you knew how proud I am of you."

"I know. I let my anxiety ruin so many things for me. It's like my one weakness."

They both laughed.

"But what exactly did Storm say to you, to get you up on that stage anyway?"

Mimi raised an eyebrow. "Are you jealous?"

Nashi blushed. "Why is everybody saying that today?"

Mimi chuckled. "Because you are _too cute." _She patted her cheek.

"And I'm sorry about all the things I said earlier... about you liking him and how your feelings weren't genuine. I'm sorry, and I shouldn't have said that. I realize he's a pretty legit guy. For the most part."

"Thank you Mimi. That means alot to me. Now c'mon, let's go home."

"Right? I'm starving!"

"Me too! Oh! And Mi, there's something I need to tell you about your performance."

* * *

Evening had finally struck Magnolia, and the only people left in the gym, now we're the three judges and a janitor.

"So Ms. D, the infamous 'Dragneel twins" auditioned, just like they said. What were your first impressions. Especially on the second one, she looked as if she was about to cry before she got up here."

"I know right?" Tamia pitched in, looking at Kayla, "And she took forever and then some to get started..."

The coach had all her things and headed for the outside, the two captains following her.

"None of that matters." The woman said.m"He What matters is what exactly you bring to the dance floor. And she brought it. She was the best one I'd seen all day."

The other two silently nodded.

"Just one question though... Why were there handprints of ice on her back... and they looked fresh too."

* * *

Mimi gasped in mortification.

_"STORM FULLBUSTER!"_

* * *

**Hey, guys I know I haven't updated in a long tims, but I got a sudden burst of inspiration for thus fiction and I decided to write. But seriously though, I didn't get ANY reviews last chapter, and that left me heartbroken, which is part of the reason why I haven't updated in about six months. That, and frigging writers block. (Also me starting two other stories which are getting popular). So guys, if you want me to update faster, you're going to have to make the demand on me higher and review!**

**Also, tell me who you think should be endgame, Satsumi (Storm x Mimi), or Stashi (Storm x Nashi). **

**Yeah I know, the ship names need work.**

**But seriously though, vote, because your opinion on it matters.**

**Bye bye! :-)**


End file.
